Rodzeństwo
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: Krótkie historie z dzieciństwa Loka i Cathy.
1. Chapter 1

-Pst!

Lok obrócił gwałtownie głową. Ktoś wołał do niego zza krzaków. Rozejrzawszy się, czy nikt go nie widzi, podbiegł do roślin, z których wyłoniła się szczupła dłoń. Chwycił ją, pozwalając wciągnąć się między liście.

-Znowu gonisz się z chłopakami ze szkoły?- spytał, potrząsając swoją blond czupryną.

-To raczej oni gonią mnie, braciszku.

-Cathy, gdybyś nie naśmiewała się z włosów Artura, nic by się nie stało- zauważył, na co jego niewiele starsza siostra zaśmiała się.

-Ej, to nie ja byłam wobec niego natrętna. Pomożesz mi czy nie?

Nie był przekonany, czy powinien. Jeśli się nie uda, wina najpewniej spadnie na niego.

-Pójdziemy na lody- obiecała. Westchnął.

-Prawdopodobnie nie dotrzymasz słowa, siostruś, ale niech ci będzie. Przeprowadzę cię do Scarlett i zmylę twoich kolegów.

-Dzięki! Zaraz...- Cathy zmarszczyła brwi, gdy wyczołgiwali się spod gałęzi. -Czy nazwałeś mnie znowu 'siostruś'?!- udał, że tego nie usłyszał.

Po jakimś czasie w oddali zamajaczył ich dom. Porośnięte wysoką trawą pole zapewniało doskonały kamufłaż wprawionym osobom. Lok usłyszał marudzenie Cathy, narzekającej na jaskrawą barwę jej koszulki.

-Dlaczego zawsze, gdy jest wolne, musisz nakładać te w neonowych kolorach?

-To nie moja wina! Same się...

-Cicho!- syknął.

Z pomiędzy drzew wybiegło kilku chłopców. Rozglądali wokoło.

-Wyłaź Cathy! Wiemy że tu jesteś!- krzyczał największy z nich, Artur. Jego ognistoruda e włosy powiewały na wietrze.

Nagle Lok wpadł na pomysł.

-Biegnij do domu, cały czas prosto. Ja odciągnę ich uwagę.

-Co chcesz zrobić?- spytała Cathy.

-Po prostu mi zaufaj- szepnął, po czym wyskoczył do przodu. Pomachał do starszych chłopców, jak gdyby byli jego dobrymi znajomymi.

Ich głowy zwróciły się w jego stronę.

-No proszę! Brat Cathy! Czekaj... Mógłbyś mi przypomnieć, jak masz na imię?

Lok nie znosił, gdy nie rozpoznawano go. Dla wszystkich był właśnie bratem swojej starszej siostry, nikim więcej. Pobiegł do przodu. Zirytowani jego zachowaniem nastolatkowie ruszyli za nim. Chociaż na początku mieli trudności ze znalezieniem go w zaroślach, w krótkim czasie dogonili go. Blondyn nie miał najmniejszych szans na ucieczkę z uformowanego przez nich kręgu.

-A teraz zaprowadzisz nas do swojej wrednej siostry.

Młody Lambert uśmiechnął się pod nosem, sięgając do kieszeni lnianych spodni. Wyciągnął z niej niewielką konsolę z kilkoma przyciskami. Wcisnął czerwony, jednakże nic się nie stało.

-Haha! Nic z tego nie- urwał Artur, a jego twarz nagle straciła kolor.

Ziemia pod ich stopami zatrzęsła się, w następnym momencie wyłoniło się kilkanaście armatek. Idealnie zsynchronizowane ze sobą, wystrzeliły wodę.

Starsi chłopcy krzyknęli, gdy zimna woda oblała ich. Nieważne, dokąd starali się uciec, lodowata ciecz i tak ich dosięgała, gdyż wciąż pojawiały się nowe zraszacze. Po kilku minutach wszyscy podbiegli do Loka, na kolanach błagając, by wyłączył urządzenie.

-Nie będziecie denerwować mojej siostry?

-Obiecujemy, tylko to wyłącz!

Nacisnął niebieski guzik. Gdy tylko woda przestała lecieć nad ich głowami, chłopcy z piskiem rozpoczęli odwrót taktyczny.

-Aha, jestem Lok Lambert. Zapamiętajcie to.

* * *

-Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że sobie z nimi poradziłeś- powiedziała Cathy.

-A ja nie mogę uwierzyć, że jednak kupiłaś mi całe pudło lodów na własność.

Rzuciła w niego poduszką.

-Wiesz co? Ranisz mnie! Ale tak na serio... Dziękuję, bracie.

Lok uśmiechnął się.

-Nie ma za co. Od tego jest w końcu rodzeństwo.


	2. Chapter 2

Eathon Lambert zamknął holotom, wzdychając. Fundacja wysyłała go na kolejną misję, mimo iż miał wolne. Prawda, kochał swoją pracę, ale jeszcze bardziej kochał swoją żonę i dwójkę dzieci. Choć bardzo tego chciał, często nie mógł poświęcać Cathy i Lokowi wystarczająco dużo czasu.

Wyjątek stanowiły wieczory. Gdy był w domu, przed pójściem spać czytał swoim dzieciom bajki, jednakże te z wiekiem zaczęły prosić o opowieści z jego licznych podróży. Spełniał więc ich życzenia, modyfikując pewne elementy historii. Zauważył, że o ile Cathy słuchała po prostu z uwagą, o tyle Lok przeszukiwał dom w poszukiwaniu potwierdzeń tych opowieści. Już jako małe dziecko interesował się tajemnicami.

Postanowił wraz z Sandrą, że nie zaznajomią swoich dzieci ze światem tytanów. Praca Łowcy była niebezpieczna, przekonali się o tym niejeden raz, a bezpieczeństwo Cathy i Loka było dla nich najważniejsze. Sprawa Simona i tak stwarzała duże zagrożenie.

Nagle czyjeś drobne dłonie objęły jego ramiona, ciągnąc za sobą. Śmiejąc się, Eathon podniósł się z kanapy z kurczowo trzymającymi się go dziećmi. Odstawił je na ziemię, ku ich niezadowoleniu.

-Tato, pamiętasz, co teraz?- spytała Cathy, odciągając swojego brata od holotomu. Na szczęście był zablokowany i wyglądał jak zwyczajny laptop, dlatego syn nie mógł w nim poszperać.

-Nie, a to coś ważnego?- zażartował.

-O tej porze opowiadasz nam bajki!- pisnęły dzieci, biegnąc do swojego pokoju.

Gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia, siedziały na jednym łóżku pod kołdrą, oświetlając pokój latarką.

-No dobrze, to o czym chcielibyście dzisiaj usłyszeć?

-Legendę o Wielkiej Wojnie- powiedział Lok bardzo spokojnym głosem.

 _Cholera, skąd on to wziął? Nieważne... I tak im opowiem._

-Dawno, dawno temu, w pewnym królestwie, rządził mądry władca. Jego poddani żyli w spokoju i dostatku. Pewnego dnia jednak w jego kraju zaczęło dziać się coś złego. Otóż znienacka w ziemi otworzyła się dziura, z której poczęły wychodzić straszliwe monstra. Nikt nie miał pojęcia, jak je zatrzymać. Ziemia, po której przechodziły potwory, stawała się jałowa. Po pewnym czasie król zdołał wpaść na pomysł, jak pokonać armię potworów. Aby to zrobić, musiał zamknąć portal.

-Udało mu się?

-Słuchajcie dalej. Wezwał do siebie swoje dzieci, po czym każde z nich obdarował kamieniem z zaklętym wewnątrz stworzeniem: wężem, feniksem, lwem i jaguarem. Najstarsza z córek dała królowi specjalnie wykuty miecz, dzięki któremu mógł zamknąć ów portal. Następnie dzieci króla, wsparte wojskiem i magicznymi istotami, rozpoczęły walkę z wrogimi bestiami. W tym czasie król i jego obrońca udali się do bramy międzywymiarowej. Wojownik wraz ze swoim smokiem walczył z dowódcą potworów, który był...

-Najlepszym przyjacielem króla- domyślił się Lok.

-Zgadza się. Król wbił miecz w ziemię, a wtedy błysnęło, huknęło, zatrzęsło niemiłosiernie. Portal zniknął, a wraz z nim wszystkie stworzenia. Pokój powrócił do królestwa.

-I co było dalej?

Eathon zamrugał oczami.

-No... co się stało z królem? A jego dzieci?

-To już zostawię na inną okazję. Kładźcie się spać, dobranoc!

Lok niechętnie położył się do swojego łóżka. Gdy tylko Eathon wyszedł z pokoju i zgasił światło, chłopiec wiercić się pod kołdrą.

-Idź spać, Lok...- jęknęła Cathy, nakładając poduszkę na głowę.

-Muszę się dowiedzieć więcej na temat tego króla. Coś mi tu nie pasuje...

-Bracie...!

-Dobra, dobra, już nic nie mówię.


	3. Chapter 3

-Lok, pomożesz mi?- zawołała z góry Cathy.

Chłopak niechętnie oderwał się od niedawno wypożyczonej z biblioteki szkolnej powieści. Podniósł się z fotela i wszedł po schodach na pierwsze piętro domu rodziny Lambertów. Aktualnie w środku znajdował się tylko on i jego siostra, matka wyjechała do miasta na większe zakupy. Podszedł do otwartych na oścież drzwi pokoju starszej blondynki.

-O co chodzi?

-Nie wiem, co na siebie włożyć...

Blondyn zamrugał kilka razy, spostrzegając rozłożone tu i ówdzie ubrania. Przypomniał sobie o wywieszonym przy sali gimnastycznej na parterze plakacie informującym o wieczorze filmowo-tanecznym dla starszych klas. Seans filmowy oraz dyskoteka miały odbyć się... właśnie, dzisiaj. Ponieważ nie zaliczał się jeszcze do grupy uczniów z większym stażem w szkole, Lok nie mógł się na niego udać, chociaż po dłuższym przemyśleniu przyznał, że nawet gdyby mógł, nie poszedłby. Wolał zająć się łamigłówkami, które znalazł ostatnio na biurku ojca.

-Rzuć monetą i po sprawie- mruknął, odwracając się w stronę schodów.

-Nie mogę! Mam do wyboru bluzkę lazurową i o barwie lapisu lazuli...

-Przecież to ten sam kolor.

Stojąca przed szafą dziewczyna nie mogła nie zareagować. Jednym susem doskoczyła do oddalającego się brata i, chwyciwszy za sterczący z tyłu kołnierz, pociągnęła do swojego pokoju. Jego krzyk uniósł się echem po pustym budynku, lecz w następnej chwili ucichł.

* * *

Gdy kilka godzin później zakończywszy kolejną misję Eathon Lambert oraz powracająca z zakupów Sandra znaleźli się w domu, spodziewali się zastać swojego syna pilnie badającego kolejny stos zagadek leżących przy stole. Ich zdziwienie było więc ogromne, kiedy zobaczyli niezbyt świadomego otoczenia Loka, mamroczącego coś pod nosem. Każdy widoczny skrawek ciała pomalowano innym kolorem farby, przynajmniej tak wyglądało to z daleka. Dopiero po chwili zorientowali się, że były to również cienie do powiek, pochodzące z kasetki pani Lambert.

Podeszli do dziecka, starając się dowiedzieć, do czego doszło pomiędzy nim, a jego starszą siostrą.

-Lok, co się stało?

Chłopiec uniósł błękitne oczy.

-Cześć! To tylko - szmaragdowy, trawiasty - efekt mojej rozmowy z Cathy. Powiedziałem - fuksja, pudrowy róż - że między lazurowym a lapisem nie ma różnicy, więc przed wyjściem - turkusowy, szafirowy, błękit pruski - zrobiła mi _małą_ lekcję rozróżniania kolorów.

Małżeństwo nie mogło się nie roześmiać, słysząc jak ich syn zamiast przecinków podawał nazwy losowych barw. Eathon podszedł do syna i przeczesał pieszczotliwie jego włosy.

-Nie martw się. Ta wiedza może ci się kiedyś przydać.

-Tak? A do czego?

Mężczyzna zastanowił się chwilę, po czym podał synowi odpowiedź.

-Istnieje wiele zagadek dotyczących kolorów. Mam z nimi problem, ale skoro ty znasz je wszystkie, to może mi pomożesz?- humor chłopca momentalnie się poprawił. Pobiegł za ojcem do jego gabinetu, by spróbować rozwikłać chociaż część z nich.

Skupiony na kolejnych sekretach nie usłyszał śmiechu Sandry Lambert.

-Albo żeby pomóc dziewczynie wybrać strój.


End file.
